campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Topic:The Quest to Save New Tarentum
Journey The first rays of dawn shine over the Berkeley Hills, illuminating the stucco red roofs of New Rome. Birds twitter as the fresh, raw morning air releasing a thick, musky smell. The group is to wait by the main gate, cross the Little Tiber River and exit Camp grounds through a maintenance tunnel. After that, they are on their own. Cyrus: *He has packed an Imperial Gold Sword, Scutum, two pila, camping equipment, and some canned food. He is waiting by the main gate for the other questors*. Jason: '''*Packs quickly and leaves with Imperial gold longsword/spatha mixed with chromium, silver, tungsten and titanium (Blizzard) and some packs of food*. *Brings fridge backpack also.* '''Light: He walked up his backpack slung over his shoulder, his two swords hanging at his side and he nodded to both of them. 'Thanks for coming' he grunted as he reached them. Cyrus: Was the Praetor told to send supplies to the town first? *He glances headlong at Light, a sense of urgency glinting from his eyes as he hefts his equipment* Jason : I dunno *looks nervous* Light: '' ''I couldn't get a hold of him, we'll have to do without' he says to Cyrus with a frown'.'' '''Cyrus: *His eyes harden, a silent anger burning in them as he turns, heading through the gate without speaking a word to his quest mates.* Jason: *Walks quickly and nervously* *Mutters to self * Gods hope I don't die. Light: '''He walks a bit behind them sighing. This quest hasn't gotten to the best of starts. '''Cyrus: *He continues to walk, taking out the white tulip in his hand, seemingly lost in thought as he twirls it with his index finger and thumb* Jason: *Draws Blizzard and holds the sword tight* Looks like its gonna snow soon. *Jason has a jump of joy inside* Light: He had been watching Cyrus but he glanced at Jason and nodded and looks at the sky. 'Yeah it looks like it is...We should get transportation. I would have liked a boat but a car or train would do.' he said making his voice loud enough for Cyrus to hear. Jason: You have me here. I'm the son of the snow/winter god. Don't worry, you won't get snowed on as long as your close. Cyrus: *He looks up from his self-indulgence and replies blankly, "Car or train, it matters not. Let us just get their post-haste." Jason: Okay fine, but we must hurry cause time is running out. Light: He nods 'Yeah we need to get there fast.' he says then began to think about it. 'A train would be faster but it would be crowded and it would also mean we would have to walk a bit, which would put us behind whilst a car would be able to help us more...car, lets go car.' he mumbles then blinks. 'I know somewhere we can get a car, I have a friend who makes them.' Jason: Well thas an if we don't get arrested by the cops...... '*The Group leaves the Tunnel and head to the transportation dealer* Light: He walks up to the factory looking around and spots a guy no older than Cyrus with curly black hair and light green eyes. The factory was lined up with cars, from jeeps to mercedes. Light walked through them not stopping to check out the fancy cars and went straight to the guy. 'Oi Bond!' Bond: '''He looked up to see Light and grinned pulling away from the car he was working on, his clothes were covered in oil from the car but he shook Light's hand anyway. 'Smith boy eh? Long time no see...' he says then trails off seeing Cyrus and Jason. 'You brought friends?' '''Cyrus: *He bears the two friends no mind, instead choosing to fold his arms across his chest, waiting rather impatiently. He traces the lightning and sun symbol upon the cheekguards of his ceremonial vertically plumed helmet with is right thumb, letting the horse hair plume be ruffled a bit.* Jason: Um I don't think I could be driving so if any of you two........ Light: ''''Acquaintances.' he corrected Bond then pulled his hand away from the shake and placed them in his pockets, his bright blue eyes not leaving Bond but though they treated each other with familiarity it was obvious that Light didn't trust this guy. 'I need a car, a fast car, but big enough to hold all of us.' '''Bond: He nodded looking around the warehouse. 'I got a few cars.' he said though it was a bit of an understatement considering his whole warehouse was filled with cars and cars. 'I'd give you a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport but it might not fit all of you but thats the best as it gets, it gets up to 431 km/h but I suppose the Aston Martin One-77 would fit, it gets up to 320 km/h.' he says walking over to the car. 'Sure you can handle it?' Light: '''He nodded walking to the car and ran a hand over the hood. 'Yeah I can drive this, you know I was the best of your drivers. So I can take it.' he said with a nod and looked over to the others. 'Coming or not?' .Jason: sure *goes in* '''Cyrus: *He wordlessly enters the car* Light: 'He starts the car and nodded at Bond who nodded back and he drove out of the warehouse and onto the road, the car was like a cat, its engine was only a silent purr and it glided through the roads effortlessly. You could tell by Light's expression that he was in his natural state and was a great driver. It was only a few minutes later that they were driving down the freeway and he picked up speed, going way over the speed limit but even then Light wasn't worried and gave no evidence that he was losing control of the car. Jason:* sharpens sword blade* I'm doing this before we arrive ''As the car hurtles down the highway, the sound of sirens are heard behind them as several police cruisers begin to give chase to the car. '''Light: '''He didn't react to the police cars, but he did go faster and began to lose the police cars, it was far too obvious that he didn't really care bout the police. '''Jason: Oh gods here they come, but at NT, they can't get us........... Cyrus: He seems to be amused and despite the speed, he jokes, smirking "Any slower there Light? At this turtle's speed, we'll be caught in a few seconds flat!" Light: '''he rolled his eyes at Cyrus momentarilly looking away from the road but he looked back pretty quickly. 'Oh please, the cruisers can't go more than 200 km/hr, I'm about to reach 300 km/hr. The police don't stand a chance.' he says as he goes faster and faster which made each corner sharper. '''Jason: xD Cyrus Cyrus: *Giving a ghost of a smile, he grows silent as he focuses, slumping back in his seat to concentrate. Using his powers over light, he creates the mirage of water behind the car to fool the police into thinking that there is a desert lake in the middle of the road. He grunts as he feels energy slip from him but maintains it for ten seconds to give them time to flee* A combination of the mirage and the fast speed causes the police cars to fade into the distance, having given up the chase. The city begins to faintly appear in the horizon, at first as a faint speck in the desert, then growing larger. Around the city is a network of river valleys, the red-brown of the sand contrasting to the water flowing through some of them with the same murky tone. Light: '''He slowed down as he drove to the city and he felt the familiar tug in his stomach whenever he was near water. 'I think we should park this somewhere before checking out how much of it is taken over.' he said as he looked at the city. '''Jason: I feel nauseous........... Cyrus: *He steps out of the car, letting himself adjust to standing still before running off in the direction of the road leaving the city, shouting, "This way!"* Category:Roleplay Category:Events Category:Quests Category:SorrowfulReprise Category:TimeLord15 Category:JasonGrace1776